A photovoltaic plant is an electrical plant which utilizes solar energy to produce electrical energy by a photovoltaic effect.
A solar tracker is an automatically controlled device able to favourably orientate a photovoltaic panel, a thermal solar panel or a solar concentrator towards the sun's rays. The more sophisticated solar trackers have two degrees of freedom by which they perfectly align a perpendicular line from the photovoltaic panels to the sun's rays in real time.
Solar trackers are known consisting of a rod supporting one or more solar panels. These solar panels are driven by actuators which enable them to orientate towards the sun.
In certain cases, when a high level of electrical energy is to be produced, these solar panels have dimensions which can reach beyond 100 m2. 
This requires a robust support rod and a large base as the system must be able to resist severe climatic conditions and in particular resist wind force. This results in a considerable structure weight, a considerable base size and an installation which requires time and specialized labour.
Moreover if these solar trackers are positioned on an agricultural surface, this surface places severe restrictions on the working of the land, represented by obstacles positioned close to the land to limit wind action.